


[美隊2]【盾冬】Medicine Man

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前幾天在<b>Hot Milk</b>這篇文http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_5883c2f發表之後，在噗浪的下方跟朋友聊起的衍伸AU梗<br/>聊天內容可以參照此連結：http://www.plurk.com/p/kpkerw</p>
<p>節錄如下：</p>
<p><b>阿焍@時事勿忘</b><br/>隊長的○○簡直是營養針或速效點滴XDD 他不該當什麼戰士的、而是該去做活體藥品XD<br/>(可是他只肯醫巴奇一個，不夠實用XDD)</p>
<p>  <b>司馬真→冬兵至上主義說 </b><br/>對啊XDD 一吃見效!! <s>而且吧唧被餵了很多</s> 太不實用了XDD活體藥品庫只肯幫吧唧巴恩斯先生注射怎麼破?XDDD <s>專屬於吧唧的萬用靈藥</s></p>
<p><b>阿焍@時事勿忘 </b><br/>這個可以當AU梗耶XD 專屬冬日士兵的的藥人史蒂夫，還能保護主人一同犯難，尋找主人失去的回憶之類的</p>
<p><b>司馬真→冬兵至上主義說</b><br/>這個梗讚耶!!所以最有效率的方式應該是咬吧....就算是在戰場上只要吧唧生病受傷就得找個隱蔽的地方咬咬</p>
<p><b>阿焍@時事勿忘</b><br/>對對XD 然後藥效沒有○○注入的要好，兩人定期的親密舉動也讓冬兵陷入迷惑，還可以加上史蒂夫對自己存在定義的困惑 (喔喔來腦補吧~XD)</p>
<p><b>司馬真→冬兵至上主義說 </b><br/>先上床之後再培養感情嗎?! 所以冬冬大概是某王子或騎士團長之類的....然後史蒂夫是專門培養來做冬冬的保鑣及藥人~兩人從小一起長大~~之類的XD</p>
<p><b>阿焍@時事勿忘 </b><br/>這個梗覺得真的可以用耶XD 司馬桑來寫吧~ (我來幫忙跳啦啦舞 推坑)</p>
<p><b>司馬真→冬兵至上主義說 </b><br/>我的坑好多啊!!! <s>說著說著打開了記事本</s></p>
<p>然後下面就是延伸的AU腦洞梗XD<br/>　<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Medicine Man

　  


棕髮青年高挑的身影佇立在雪地上，抬頭望著從灰濛濛的空中飄落的雪花，不知心在想什麼。

「……詹姆斯王子。」

凝視著在寒風中輕輕舞動的棕色髮絲，金髮的年輕護衛在心中將這個美麗的景像描繪在腦海的畫布上，然後緩步走了過去，輕聲開口：「下雪了，我們該回去了。」

聞言，詹姆斯轉過身，看向史蒂夫，不帶任何感情的眼神彷彿跟雪花一樣冰冷。

與那雙冷漠的灰藍相望，史蒂夫內心刺痛了一下，但表面上平靜無波，默默的牽過詹姆斯的手，將他帶到一匹高大的白馬旁後扶了上去。

帶到詹姆斯坐穩之後，史蒂夫拉著馬韁，帶著詹姆斯往回程的路上慢慢走去。

踩踏在雪地上的馬蹄聲中，金髮騎士－－史蒂夫羅傑斯，抬頭看著那張雖憔悴卻仍遮不住俊美容貌的臉龐，想起剛才那雙漠然的冰冷眼眸，心底一陣酸疼。

但將眼神移到棕髮青年那從高級絲質的深藍色袖口與純白手套中不時因晃動而露出的金屬光澤，史蒂夫馬上就在心底狠狠地責罵自己。

即使他不記得他，他又有什麼資格感到難過，因為一切分明都是他的錯。

正確來說，詹姆斯－－巴恩斯王國唯一的王儲詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯並不記得任何事，包括他自己的名字在內。

一切都是因為去年的一場意外。

他不該保護他的，身為一個國家的王子，居然為了保護一名貼身侍衛而墜入山崖，雖然後來史蒂夫費盡千辛萬苦想辦法救回詹姆斯，代價卻是詹姆斯的一隻手臂跟記憶。

手臂可以用義肢取代，但失去的記憶卻不知道究竟能不能回來，包括他們之間那些珍貴的親密回憶。

史蒂夫並不單純只是詹姆斯的貼身護衛，他們從小就一起長大，屏除了王子與屬下之間的隔閡，他們是最要好的朋友。

然而他們之間的關係不僅只如此。

從史蒂夫出生在羅傑斯家時，他的命運就跟詹姆斯永遠的連繫在一起－－史蒂夫格蘭特羅傑斯是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯專屬的藥箱。

這是羅傑斯一族的宿命。

從巴恩斯王國的第一代國王開始就結合在一起的命運。

同樣叫作詹姆斯的開國君主，在與他的戰友，同時也是首席開國功臣，初代史蒂夫羅傑斯定下了血的誓約，羅傑斯的所有一切都屬於巴恩斯。

他的血、他的肉、他的生命、他的心、他的每一滴體液都奉獻給巴恩斯，而巴恩斯回報的是全面的信賴與一人之下萬人之上的權力。

在初代史蒂夫羅傑斯最後一場戰役中為了保護初代詹姆斯受了重傷，才剛建國沒多久就在他的國王的懷中斷氣之後，身為開國元勛的羅傑斯家族歷代都是巴恩斯王室最重要與最信任的臣子。

羅傑斯家跟巴恩斯家代代的長子之間都會重新訂定同樣的誓約，一直延續到了第八代的詹姆斯。

假如他繼承了王位，就會是詹姆斯二世。

而這一代的羅傑斯也是叫做史蒂夫，這是巧合還是宿命沒有人知道。

史蒂夫只清楚一件事，打從少年期見到詹姆斯的第一眼起，他就決定自己將會為那個毫不在意兩人之間地位差別，只是微笑著朝自己伸出手自我介紹的棕髮少年付出所有一切。

然而事實上卻是詹姆斯不斷的在為自己付出。

忽然間刺骨的殺氣打斷了史蒂夫的回想，他猛地抬起頭，拉住馬的韁繩，往前跨了一大步舉起盾牌擋在詹姆斯面前。

從樹叢裡闖出數位身著輕便戰鬥服的男人，既然不著鎧甲，而且手上拿的都是摩得鋒利的短刀或細劍，史蒂夫瞬間在心底推斷是暗殺者。

史蒂夫一邊觀察著敵人的形勢，一邊低沉著嗓音問道：「你們的目的是什麼？」

「詹姆斯巴恩斯。」其中一個看起來像是領頭的刺客粗聲回答。

史蒂夫內心一凜，殺意與懷疑油然而生。

詹姆斯王子只帶著一名貼身護衛來到國境邊緣散心應該是個祕密，為何會有人知道？

來自鄰國，或是內部……？

不管是哪一方，他不會讓任何想趁機傷害，甚至奪去詹姆斯性命的傢伙活著離開這裡。

史蒂夫將詹姆斯護在身後，冷冷的想著。

解決暗殺者的過程一切都很順利，直到有人裝死趁著史蒂夫轉過身關心詹姆斯的狀況時，費盡最後的體力從地面爬起衝了過去，用刀子對準史蒂夫的背部砍下去。

千鈞一髮之際，詹姆斯突然用肩膀用力撞開史蒂夫，用自己的肉體替本該保護他的護衛擋下了致命一刀。

鮮血瞬間從刀子劃過的地方噴濺而出。

「果然……與其一開始就將目標設為王子，還不如刺殺他的護衛……」暗殺者最後的話消失在刺穿他嘴跟腦袋，將他釘在地面上的劍鋒上。

史蒂夫用一雙像是燃燒著無底黑暗的火焰的冰冷眼神看了暗殺者最後一眼。

當他轉去望向因疼痛而彎著腰，面容慘白的詹姆斯時，臉上冰冷的殺氣很快轉換為驚慌、自責與憤怒。

該死！他又失職了！他應該好好的保護詹姆斯，卻又再一次讓他為了保護自己而受傷！

史蒂夫跳上了馬，從身後抱著正在流血的詹姆斯，策馬狂奔尋找著能安心的替詹姆斯治療的隱蔽無人煙的地方。

「你為什麼要擋在我前面！」史蒂夫知道不該對詹姆斯生氣，但是滿腔的憤怒跟心慌讓他咬住不知是因生氣還是不安而顫抖的下唇，嘶聲怒吼：「你是王子，我只是個護衛，你不該這麼作！」

「……我知道……」詹姆斯摀著自己不斷流出猩紅液體的脅下傷口，自知理虧的小聲說道：「但我就是沒辦法眼睜睜看著你受傷……」

詹姆斯忘記了很多事，但是他還記得眼前這個一臉驚慌跟憤怒的金髮男子對自己的意義比起王儲的身分，甚至比起自己的生命都還要重要。

雖然他不明白原因是什麼。

史蒂夫不再說話，只是加強了環抱著詹姆斯的力道，感受著瀰漫在胸間的溫暖跟恐懼。

詹姆斯從以前就是這樣，明明史蒂夫羅傑斯的生命從一出生就註定要奉獻給詹姆斯巴恩斯，然而詹姆斯卻彷彿才是那個奉獻的人。

不應該是這樣，不應該。

心亂如麻的飛奔了一陣子，史蒂夫終於在一處山澗裡停留下來，這裡很隱密，應該不會有人發現。

而且水質很清澈，除了能安心的替詹姆斯洗去身上的血汙，還可以飲用。

將馬栓在一旁的樹幹上，史蒂夫將自己身上的披風放到了樹下的草地上鋪平，將趴在馬上呼吸急促的詹姆斯打橫抱起。

走了幾步將他輕輕放在披風上，輕聲說了句：「請恕我無禮。」後，史蒂夫撕開了詹姆斯的衣物。

雖然早有心理準備，但清楚的看見從那觸目驚心的傷口中流出的血染紅了白皙的肌膚，他還是感到心痛不已。

他必須立刻替詹姆斯治療。

「請忍耐一下。」說著，史蒂夫將方才取得的溪水小心翼翼的倒在詹姆斯的傷口上。

傷口被冰冷的溪水沖刷而過的刺痛讓詹姆斯忍不住皺起眉，聽到從那對平時總是自然紅潤，而現在卻顯得蒼白的嘴唇中發出了「嘶……」的一聲呻吟，史蒂夫也跟著皺起眉。

詹姆斯看向面色凝重的史蒂夫，疼痛彷彿減輕了不少，不覺有些好奇，為何受傷的是自己，眼前的金髮男人卻比像是自己受傷一樣的難受？

等到把血沖掉後，史蒂夫一手壓在依然滲血的傷口處止血，另一隻手想要撕開自己的下襬，卻被詹姆斯伸手阻止。

一手覆在史蒂夫的手背上，一手扯住自己的披肩，詹姆斯看著史蒂夫命道：「用我的披肩。」

史蒂夫還想說些什麼，但看著詹姆斯堅定不容反駁的眼神，只好點了點頭，把詹姆斯的披肩解開來，撕成一條條，包紮在詹姆斯的傷口上。

在做完急救措施之後，史蒂夫將詹姆斯扶到了舒適的位置讓他安穩的躺下，從腰間抽出匕首，卻又再度被詹姆斯阻止。

「不，」他用手肘撐起上半身，抓住史蒂夫的手，用力搖頭，「不要用血。」

「但是……」

「我為了保護你而受傷可不是為了看你自殘。」

「……那麼就只剩下……」史蒂夫想保持冷靜，但突然升高的體溫跟加速的心跳卻不由自主的透露出他不該升起的渴望。

詹姆斯沒有回答，只是凝視著史蒂夫，接著朝他招了招手。

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，一步一步地朝詹姆斯走了過去，跪坐在他面前。

沉默地看了臉紅的金髮男人一眼，詹姆斯往前彎著腰低下頭，將手肘搭在史蒂夫的大腿上，雙手優雅的解開了他的褲頭，往下一扯，史蒂夫赤裸的下半身就這麼裸露在他面前。

看到眼前史蒂夫的陰莖，詹姆斯臉不知怎地忽然感到有些臊熱，但他在心底告訴自己，這沒有什麼任何特殊的意義，這是為了療傷。

對，療傷。

史蒂夫羅傑斯的體液－－血、精、汗、淚－－對詹姆斯巴恩斯具有神奇的治療作用，這正是初代詹姆斯巴恩斯跟初代史蒂夫羅傑斯定下誓約的主因。

最有效的是血液，再來是精液。但是歷代巴恩斯幾乎都對歷代羅傑斯們的血都沒有興趣，他們最常攝取的是精液，從嘴是最常見的方式，而比較嚴重的狀況下，從直腸內直接大量吸收是最有效最快速的方法。

不過詹姆斯失憶以來，他們都沒再用過這種方法。

雖然過去詹姆斯常常沒受傷沒生病也拉著史蒂夫來上一場性愛。

沒錯，性愛。

事實上他們是一對戀人，雖然詹姆斯並沒有記憶，而且這件事是個祕密。

詹姆斯脫下了手套塞進胸前的口袋裡，金屬的左手與他修長白皙的右手形成了強烈的對比，有些遲疑的朝著史蒂夫的雙腿之間伸出了手。

在詹姆斯的雙手與自己的分身碰觸到的瞬間，史蒂夫感受到了冰冷與溫熱，在刺激性慾的同時也刺痛了他的心。

沒注意到垂下頭俯視著自己的史蒂夫興奮中帶著感傷的眼神，詹姆斯的手握住了早已半勃的柱身，不很熟練的上下套弄著，等到那根玩意逐漸升溫、勃起後，才試探性的伸出舌頭舔了舔頂端的小洞。

聽到史蒂夫出了一聲呻吟，詹姆斯乾脆張開了嘴將已完全勃起的陰莖含入口中。

感受到在口腔內散發著高溫，並跳動著的硬挺，詹姆斯的胸口暮地泛起一種奇妙的酸楚跟燥熱，還有莫名的依戀。

甩了甩頭，詹姆斯將莫名其妙的情愫壓下，專心一意的吞吐著口中的肉棒。

雖然詹姆斯腦內沒有記憶，但肉體的程序記憶還保持著，而且越做越熟練，他上下努力的擺動著頭，邊讓史蒂夫的陰莖在自己的嘴裡進出著，並用舌頭舔拭柱身。

在感到口中的炙熱興奮的脹大、抖動時，詹姆斯不自覺的牽起嘴角，更加用力地吸吮著頂端，快感的刺激讓史蒂夫小腹緊縮，皺眉低哼著射進了詹姆斯的嘴裡。

腥羶滾燙的濕黏液體猛地衝進口腔內，讓詹姆斯一時之間有些錯愕，但他的身體卻立刻反射性的滾動喉頭把史蒂夫的精液一滴不剩的全部吞了進去。

濃厚的滋味說不上是好吃還是難吃，但他並不討厭，詹姆斯甚至感覺自己似乎很熟悉這個味道。

邊想，詹姆斯將史蒂夫上面殘留的液體都舔進嘴裡，抬起頭想要說些什麼，卻望進了一雙一瞬不瞬的凝視著自己、滿溢而出情欲、愛戀與憐惜的天空色。

「……巴奇。」

詹姆斯瞪大了雙眼望著金髮男人動著他那對堅毅的薄唇，無比深情的呼喚了一個名字，那聲呼喚鑽進了他的耳裡、心裡，以及記憶深處。

詹姆斯不禁全身僵硬，剎那間無數個畫面快速飛過，記憶像是從被撬開的盒子中流洩而出。

他曾經那麼溫柔深情的呼喚著他，不論是在每一次的激情相擁之後，還是陪著他漫步在午後的花園，他總是那麼溫柔的叫他－－

「叫我……」詹姆斯突地撲到了史蒂夫身上，用力抓著史蒂夫的雙臂，全身微微顫抖，一雙閃動著水光的懇切眼神望著他，「再說一次你剛剛叫我的名字……」

「……巴奇……」詹姆斯突然情緒激動的模樣讓史蒂夫瞪大雙眼，但馬上就放柔了表情，望著眼前不安又激動的詹姆斯，輕聲的不停重覆著：「……巴奇、巴奇、巴奇！」

詹姆斯激動的吻住了史蒂夫。

用力的啃咬著他的唇，詹姆斯內心混亂又興奮，他幾乎就要全部想起來了，就差那麼一點。

他想要跟眼前這個被自己吻出血來的男人做更深入的、身心交融的聯繫。

他猛烈的覺得應該要這麼作，所以詹姆斯一手捧著史蒂夫的臉，熱切而祈願般的吻著他，另一隻手順著本能伸進了自己的下身，摸索著隱藏在臀縫間的小洞，毫不猶豫的將兩根手指刺了進去。

「嗚！」未經任何液體潤滑的緊澀入口處突然被異物入侵，強烈的撕扯與脹痛讓詹姆斯全身一震，忍不住從四對唇瓣接觸的縫隙間流洩出一聲哀鳴。

發現了懷中人的異狀，原本任由詹姆斯啃著自己的唇的史蒂夫連忙將詹姆斯推開，當看到他正在做什麼時，驚愕的喊道：「巴奇？！」

「……別吵，」詹姆斯含淚蹙眉瞪著史蒂夫，抿著下唇，嘶啞著嗓子，「已經很痛了你再叫，震動到更痛。」

看到史蒂夫惶惶不安的盯著自己看，詹姆斯想要板起面孔，但上揚的嘴角藏不住笑意，「……心疼的話還不幫我？」

詹姆斯的語氣跟臉上那似笑非笑的神情竟是那麼熟悉，從他失去記憶之後史蒂夫就再也沒看過他那樣像是調笑的要求著自己。

他沒來得及細想就一如過去他們在做愛時的行為一樣，把手伸到了詹姆斯下半身，把他的褲子拉了下來，大手握住了詹姆斯疲軟的分身，用著他們熟悉的力道溫柔的撫弄著，另一隻手則往上探進上衣裡，用指腹揉壓按摩著詹姆斯胸前的肉粒。

「……嗯……唔……」

史蒂夫手上的動作以及嘴裡不斷與自己舌頭交纏的快感舒緩了詹姆斯替自己擴張時的脹痛不適，在唇與唇接觸的空隙間不時流洩而出的呻吟、急促的呼吸、手指在自己體內抽送時的水聲、在在都加熱了四周的溫度。

「啊……史蒂夫……」

詹姆斯忘情的呼喚像是雷擊般擊中了史蒂夫的心臟。

他剛才叫他史蒂夫。

在失憶之後詹姆斯一直都叫他羅傑斯，而他現在開口呼喚了他的名字，這讓史蒂夫激動到無法抑止自己的衝動。

他突然抱起詹姆斯，將他翻過身，擺了個四肢著地的姿勢，緊接著在詹姆斯還來不及做出任何反應就深深的貫穿了他。

「嗚啊！」

緊窄的小穴突然被捅開來的激痛讓詹姆斯全身一震，瞪大了雙眼，淚水隨即匯聚在眼眶彷彿隨時都會墜落。

「等……等一下……」他反射性的轉過身去想要推開史蒂夫，但因疼痛而顫抖的手一點力氣都沒有，反而被史蒂夫抓住，握在手中，溫柔的在掌心內印上一吻。

「……對不起，我愛你。」這句溫柔深情的告白是最後通牒，他接下來要做的事將會逾過主子與臣屬的範圍，那是不應該的，卻是他們都渴望的。

詹姆斯只感到自己的胸口緊縮呼吸急促，說不上來是害怕還是期待，但最終卻只是紅著臉點了點頭。

史蒂夫臉上浮現出欣慰的笑容，十指與詹姆斯的相扣，一手抓著他的腰，開始對那溫熱香甜的肉體進行緩慢而深入的開拓。

一手撐著地面，詹姆斯抬起上身感受著隨著史蒂夫的捅入、摩擦而帶來的疼痛以及從內部逐漸上升的快感，在前後越發快速搖晃之下，張著一雙有些渙散的藍眼睛，看著那根粗大的肉棒在自己的穴口進進出出的畫面。

他知道他很熟悉這種感覺，而且他很喜歡，他喜歡被史蒂夫操幹。

這個認知讓詹姆斯心臟猛地一跳，原本就很熱的身體更是發燙了起來，肉壁也不由自主的一陣收縮，咬住了史蒂夫的陰莖，絞得史蒂夫舒服的頭皮發麻。

他忍不住加快了下身的律動，又深又重的頂撞著詹姆斯的內部。

「啊、啊啊！！」下身被刺穿的衝擊感受逼得詹姆斯只能弓身尖叫。

高貴的王子屈服於他忠實護衛的攻勢之下，強烈的快感衝擊著詹姆斯，讓他再也止不住不斷往下墜落的眼淚，身軀無力的隨著男人猛力的抽插而激烈的擺動著。

在史蒂夫將精液射到他的肚子裡，詹姆斯也跟著解放在史蒂夫的手中。

激情過後的兩人不住的喘著氣，為了讓詹姆斯能夠順利的吸收精液，史蒂夫不拔出自身，只是就著插入的狀態變換了姿勢，讓詹姆斯能舒服的躺在他懷中。

撫摸著詹姆斯的傷口，感到手中發燙的感觸，知道已經開始在癒合，史蒂夫內心鬆了一口氣。

「非常抱歉，王子，我對你做了非常無禮的舉動，」在感到詹姆斯氣息平緩之後，史蒂夫抱著虛脫的詹姆斯，柔聲的道歉，「回宮後想要怎麼處罰我都可以……只是我……」

「你少給我來這一套！」但話還沒說完，詹姆斯就用力的用右手在史蒂夫的臉上捶了一拳。

「我跟你說過了！你愛做就做，道什麼歉？史蒂夫羅傑斯，我他媽才不在乎我是什麼王子！就算地位不同……」詹姆斯滿臉通紅，咬牙也難以抑制內心激盪的情緒，激動的大吼大罵：「我讓你上是因為我愛你！」

惡狠狠的瞪著史蒂夫，詹姆斯的嘴角卻像是受了滿腹委屈似的抖動，眼淚像是潰了堤，不斷往下滑落，哽咽著聲音，「……該死的混帳！我只想要你！我只要你永遠陪著……嗯嗯！」

詹姆斯後面的話被另一個更加激動的男人瘋狂似的熱吻給堵在了嘴裡。

「嗯！史、唔……哈啊……嗯……」

史蒂夫忘情的蹂躪著那又溼又熱的柔軟內部，直吻到詹姆斯全身酥軟的靠在他的胸前，才依依不捨的放開他，輕聲問道：「……你全部想起來了，巴奇？」

詹姆斯看著眼中閃著欣喜若狂色彩的史蒂夫，突然察覺剛才史蒂夫的話其實是為了引自己說出剛才的激動告白，臉上一紅哼了一聲，有些賭氣的說道：「你想要趁我失憶時甩掉我才沒那麼簡單。」

詹姆斯的話讓史蒂夫備感意外，他皺起眉，想要解釋，「我不會那麼做……」

但很快的就被詹姆斯打斷，他瞪著史蒂夫，質問道：「那你為什麼不跟我說我們不只是主僕，還是一對相愛的情侶？」

「因為……我不想勉強你……你沒有記憶，」史蒂夫垂下了眼，想起當時看到詹姆斯那冷漠的，不帶任何感情的望著自己的冰冷眼神，心裡還是很痛，又想到他身為王儲的立場，或許那是上天的安排，讓他忘了與自己之間的愛情，去尋找別的女性。

「而且……」

「而且，你覺得繼續失憶，娶個不知名的女人生個繼承者對我比較好？」

史蒂夫沉默的反應讓詹姆斯知道他猜對了，嘆了口氣，伸出手捏了捏他的臉頰，低聲笑道：「好不好由我自己來決定……我只問你一句話……」

深深凝望著史蒂夫，詹姆斯認真的告白，「我愛你，你呢？」

一股暖流湧上心頭，史蒂夫幾乎要哽咽出聲，但他忍住了，只是握著詹姆斯的雙手，像是發誓般的低聲傾訴：「……我也愛你。」

「很好，那就夠了。」詹姆斯幸福的笑容是那麼的炫目，史蒂夫只是凝視著，不忍去破壞那麼美好的畫面。

笑了一會，詹姆斯瞇起雙眼舔了舔自己紅腫滲血的濕潤雙唇，往下看著兩人依舊結合在一起的部位，低聲說道：「現在，繼續幫我療傷吧？」

　  
　  
　  


**Author's Note:**

> 　  
> ＿＿＿
> 
>  
> 
> 之後他們瘋狂的做愛。
> 
> 完。（咦）
> 
> 感謝阿焍提供的梗！腦洞一開就停不下來（掩面）
> 
> 明明詹姆斯是尊貴的王子卻反過來處處保護著他的貼身藥箱兼侍衛，不覺得很萌嗎？（弱弱的說）
> 
> P.S.  
> Medicine Man的英文原意是指美洲原住民的巫醫，我只是直接借代字面上『藥人』的意義XD
> 
> ……不過如果想像成他們都是印第安人的話其實好像也蠻帶感的XD  
> 酋長之子詹姆斯跟戰士兼巫醫的史蒂夫，馬上打戰馬下談情


End file.
